This is a proposal to organize a Comprehensive Clinical Nutrition Research Unit or "Center". The present department of Nutrition Sciences, supported jointly by three Schools (Community and Allied Health, Medicine, and Dentistry) will coordinate the interdisciplinary program. Our objectives are improved patient care and disease prevention through: (a) better utilization of existing knowledge about nutrition, and (b) research to develop better methods for nutritional assessment, data analysis and health care delivery. We propose to create a unifying administrative unit along with three other centralized units or teams: (1) a laboratory to provide shared facilities for basic research and clinical support services, (2) a clinical nutrition support team, and (3) an international unit to promote understanding and exchange of information with students and scientists in other parts of the world. Although each component has identifiable major responsibilities, extensive interaction and collaboration will be required of them. The organization is designed to provide maximal efficiency of research, service, and training through enhanced personal contact, greater intellectual stimulation, use of shared resources, and coordinated effort.